Secret Spy
by MaelstromNamikaze
Summary: Summary : Sebagai Agen dari ANBU, Ia ditugaskan untuk menyamar menjadi Siswa salah satu SMA terkenal di Jepang. Ia harus mencari informasi mengenai SMA tersebut karena diduga memiliki hubungan dengan Organisasi Mafia, sekaligus mengawasi adik dari rekannya. Akankah ia mampu menyelesaikan misinya ? AU.
**Secret Spy**

 _Summary : Sebagai Agen dari ANBU, Ia ditugaskan untuk menyamar menjadi Siswa salah satu SMA terkenal di Jepang. Ia harus mencari informasi mengenai SMA tersebut karena diduga memiliki hubungan dengan Organisasi Mafia, sekaligus mengawasi adik dari rekannya. Akankah ia mampu menyelesaikan misinya ? AU._

 _Note :Hai readers, Ini fic pertamaku, tolong berikan reviewnya ya ! Thanks._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

"Masuk."

Pintu sebuah ruangan terbuka, seorang pemuda memasuki ruangan itu. Ia menggunakan jaket abu – abu dengan bagian tudung menutupi rambutnya, kaos berwana hitam, celana jeans, dan sepasang sepatu _sneakers_ berwarna hitam dengan bagian bawahnya putih. Tak lupa sebuah topeng porcelain yang berbentuk seperti rubah dan _fingerless gloves_ berwarna hitam. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan ke tengah ruangan dimana ada sebuah meja besar dengan banyak tumpukan kertas dan seorang pria yang terlihat setengah tidur sambil menopang dagunya.

" Tolong lepas topengmu, Kitsune." Ucap pria itu. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam yang diikat ke atas berbentuk seperti nanas dan mata berwarna hitam. Ia memiliki dua bekas luka di bagian kanan wajahnya. Ia menggunakan baju lengan panjang berwarna hitam, celana senada, rompi berwarna hitam dan sebuah mantel berwarna coklat.

Pemuda itu pun membuka topengnya, terlihat wajah berusia sekitar 17 tahunan. Ia memiliki rambut pirang jabrik dan iris _Sapphire_ menawan.

" Apakah kamu sudah mendengar berita mengenai kejadian semalam?" tanya pria berambut nanas itu dengan wajah serius, ia menegakkan badannya dan menyatukan kedua tangannya didepan dagunya, hilang sudah postur malasnya yang ada hanya aura kepemimpinannya.

"Hai, saya sudah membaca laporannya."

"Nah, yang perlu kau ketahui bahwa, tidak semuanya tertulis di laporan itu, aku sengaja menyuruh 'Tora' untuk tidak menuliskan beberapa hal…"

"Sebenarnya informasi itu tidak terlalu penting, melainkan orang yang bersangkutanlah yang penting. Nah, itulah mengapa aku memintamu untuk kemari." Jelas Shikaku.

"Naruto, aku punya misi untukmu.." kata Shikaku sembari mengeluarkan sebuah map berwarna coklat dari laci mejanya dan memberikannya kepada pemuda bernama Naruto itu. Pemuda itu kemudian membuka map itu dan membacanya. Setelah selesai membacanya ia menutup dan meletakan map itu kembali di meja.

"Naruto, aku tahu misi ini berat untukmu, tapi.."

"Aku akan melakukannya" potong Naruto.

"Baiklah, mulai besok kau akan masuk Konoha High School. Aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya termasuk Apartemen, kendaraan, dan kebutuhan lainnya. Kau akan tetap menerima misi walau tidak sesering biasanya. Kau harus memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa kau sedang menyamar, berbaurlah dengan siswa disana. Kau akan ke HQ saat malam hari agar tidak ada yg curiga. Ini adalah kunci apartemen dan kunci motormu. Untuk alamat apartemennya kau bisa minta pada Shizune-san." Jelas Shikaku sambil menyerahkan kunci kepada Naruto.

"Aku akan melakukan dengan sebaik-baiknya."ucap Naruto. Ia memakai topengnya kembali, membungkuk memberi hormat kemudian berjalan keluar. Setelah pintu ditutup Shikaku menyenderkan badannya ke kursinya.

" _Minato, Kushina, dia tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang hebat. Andai kalian disini, kalian pasti bangga padanya…"_ pikir Shikaku.

* * *

Setelah dari ruangan Shikaku, Naruto berjalan menyusuri sebuah koridor yang dimana bagian kanan kirinya terbuat dari kaca dan terlihat banyak orang sedang berkutik dengan komputer mereka, ada pula yang sedang menulis laporan. Ia kemudian memasuki pintu kaca di bagian kanan koridor itu. Banyak orang yang menyapanya, _well,_ dia termasuk salah satu agen terbaik disini dan banyak yang mengaguminya . Ia hanya memberi anggukan kepada mereka dan tetap berjalan menuju sebuah meja di tengah ruangan itu dimana ada seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek, beriris hitam dan menggunakan kimono abu-abu. Ia sedang mengetik sesuatu di komputernya.

"Shizune-san?" panggil Naruto.

"Ah, Kitsune-san, anda pasti ingin meminta alamatnya bukan ?" tanya Shizune. Naruto hanya mengangguk. Shizune kemudian mengambil kertas dan menuliskan alamatnya disana. Ia kemudian memberikannya kepadanya.

"Oh, satu lagi, Shikaku-sama berkata bahwa motormu sudah ada di _basement,_ aku sudah mencatatkan nomor motornya sekalian."

"Arigatou." Ucap naruto kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia lalu menuruni tangga putar dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Ia meletakkan tanganya pada alat sensor dan pintu itu terbuka. Di balik pintu itu terdapat banyak pintu dan ada beberapa ANBU yang sedang mengobrol di bagian yang bisa disebut sebagai ruang tamu, kebanyakan tidak menggunakan topengnya. Ia kemudian menuju salah satu pintu itu. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kamar dengan sebuah kasur, meja kecil dan lampu diatasnya, sebuah meja kerja, lemari, dan sebuah kamar mandi. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah ransel dibawah ranjang dan memasukan pakaian dan barang barangnya. Setelah selesai ia keluar dari kamar dan menuju luar ruangan.

"Misi baru, Kitsune?" tanya seorang pria berambut coklat dan memakai sebuah bandana. Ia sedang menggigit sebuah sebuah biting.

"Hai, Genma-san." Jawabnya singkat kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Apa kau pernah melihatnya dibalik topengnya, Genma ?" tanya rekannya. Ia memiliki rambut coklat jabrik yang menutupi mata kanannya dan juga sebuah bandana.

"Nah, sepertinya dia tidak akan pernah melepas topengnya, Izumo."jawab Genma.

"Apa kalian tidak penasaran siapa nama aslinya dan seperti apa wajahnya ?" tanya seorang yang lain.

"Kau tertarik padanya Kotetsu?" tanya Genma dengan nada menggoda.

"E-eh bu-bukan seperti itu maksudku." Jawab Kotetsu terbata. Genma hanya tertawa.

"Jangan menggodanya Genma, mungkin suatu saat kita akan mengetahui dia." Ucap Izumo.

* * *

 _ **Basement, ANBU HeadQuarter.**_

Pintu lift di _basement_ terbuka, Naruto berjalan keluar dan menuju sebuah motor sport berwarna hitam dengan helm senada yg diletakkan dibagian spionnya. Ia menaiki motor itu, melepas topengnya, memakai helm, kemudian menyalakan mesinnya. Tak berapa lama motor itu keluar dari sebuah gang kecil dan melaju di jalanan Tokyo. Tidak ada yang melihat bahwa Naruto menekan salah satu tombol di motor itu dan plat nomornya berubah.

* * *

 _ **Apartment Fukushima, Tokyo.**_

Sebuah motor sport hitam memasuki parkiran Apartemen. Pengendara itu kemudian turun dari motor, melepas helmnya kemudian berjalan memasuki gedung apartemen itu. Ia kemudian memasuki lift dan menekan angka '9'. Tak berapa lama ia sudah sampai di lantai 9, ia menyusuri koridor apartemen itu dan berhenti pada pintu nomor 908, memasukan kunci lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

Setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya kembali Naruto kemudian menekan skaklar lampu. Apartemennya cukup besar, terdiri dari sebuah kamar tidur, kamar mandi, dapur, ruang makan, dan sebuah ruang tamu. Ia lalu membuka kamar tidurnya, lumayan besar, ada sebuah ranjang, lemari, meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, sebuah meja kerja, dan sebuah rak buku. Ia melepas ranselnya dan duduk di ranjang. Ia membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pigura kecil, didalamnya terdapat sebuah foto keluarga, seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik sedagu, beriris _Sapphire,_ ia sedang tertawa sambil melingkarkan salah satu tangannya di pinggang seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang bagian poninya dijepit, beriris violet, ia juga sedang tertawa mereka berdua memegang pundak seorang anak kecil berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang memegang sebuah kue ulang tahun dengan lilin angka '6'. Anak itu terlihat sangat bahagia sekali, ia menunjukkan cengiran yang begitu lebar. Naruto melihatnya sekilas kemudian meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidurnya dan meletakan bajunya ke lemari di pojok ruangan.

* * *

" _Ne, Naru-chan, kaa-chan dan tou-san pergi dulu ya, kau jangan nakal ya" kata seorang wanita berambut merah panjang kepada seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 6 tahun dan berambut pirang jabrik._

" _Tapi besok kan hari ulang tahunku" kata anak kecil itu dengan wajah yang sedih._

" _Naruto, tou-san janji setelah kami pulang kau boleh minta apa saja." Ucap seorang pria yang sangat mirip dengan anak itu._

" _Janji ?" tanya anak kecil itu sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya yang mungil._

" _Janji." Jawab pria itu mengaitkan jarinya dengan jari Naruto. Kemudian wanita dan pria itu memeluk naruto._

" _Kalian harus pulang dengan selamat." Ucap anak kecil itu lirih bersamaan dengan liquid bening yang jatuh dari iris Sapphire-nya. Ch_

" _Pasti." Jawab wanita tadi sambil mengelus kepala anak itu. Mereka kemudian melepas pelukan dan menggandeng anak kecil itu ke depan pintu rumah dimana ada seorang Pria berambut hitam yang diikat keatas seperti nanas dan seorang lagi berusia setengah baya berambut coklat jabrik dengan janggut senada._

" _Hiruzen, Shikaku, aku titip naruto pada kalian." Ucap Pria berambut pirang kepada dua orang lainnya._

" _Pasti Minato,Kushina, aku akan menjaganya." Jawab pria berambut coklat bernama Hiruzen itu. Kemudian wanita berambut merah itu megecup kening naruto dan menyerahkannya pada Hiruzen._

" _Kami pergi dulu" kemudian Minato dan Kushina menaiki motor sport berwarna biru tua dan segera pergi._

" _Cepat Kembali, tou-san, kaa-chan!" teriak si kecil Naruto._

Naruto terbangun dengan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Ia kemudian meletakan wajahnya di kemudian segera bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia lalu membasuh mukanya dengan air dari kran wastafel.

Setelahnya ia kembali ke kamar dan membuka gorden jendelanya, sudah pagi. Walaupun begitu jalanan Tokyo sudah lumayan ramai kendaraan. Naruto pun langsung membuka lemari dan mengambil seragam yang memang sudah ada sebelum ia datang, Shikaku memang sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Seragam itu terdiri dari sebuah kemeja putih dengan bagian kerah nya berwarna biru muda, celana panjang _dark blue_ , dan sebuah dasi hitam. Kemudian ia segera bersiap -siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

* * *

 _ **Konoha High School, Tokyo**_

Konoha High School merupakan salah satu _International School_ terbesar di Tokyo. Sekolah ini terkenal karena siswa – siswi yang bersekolah disana selain berprestasi namun juga banyak yang merupakan anak orang – orang _elite_.

Walaupun masih pagi namun halaman sekolah Konoha High School sudah terlihat ramai, banyak siswa – siswi yang berdatangan, ada yang menggunakan motor, mobil, bus, ataupun berjalan kaki.

Terlihat di salah satu bangku taman sekolah tersebut seorang gadis berambut merah jambu sebahu sedang membaca majalah.

"Ohayou, Forehead." Panggil seseorang yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu mendongak, tepat di depannya adalah seorang gadis sebayanya berambut pirang diikat ponytail.

"Ohayou, Pig." Sahut gadis yang disebut Forehead dengan sedikit jengkel. Gadis berambut pirang itu kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"Ne, Sakura apakah kau tau bahwa Gaara-senpai kemarin baru saja jadian dengan Matsuri-senpai?" tanya gadis yang dipanggil Pig itu.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu terlihat sedikit kaget. "Apakah benar Ino ? Wah, kalau begitu salah satu Prince Konoha sudah ada yang punya nih, tapi aku tidak akan kalah aku pasti juga akan mendapatkan Sasuke-kun." Katanya sambil berapi-api.

"Jangan bermimpi Forehead, akulah yang akan mendapatkan Sasuke-kun." Balas Ino dengan sama semangatnya.

"Dia tidak mungkin mau dengan gadis sepertimu, Pig."

"Apa KAU BILANGG !"

Sebelum pertengkaran mereka berlanjut, terdengar bisikan para gadis – gadis sambil mengerumuni salah satu koridor sekolah.

"Ada apa itu, Pig?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah, lebih baik kita datangi saja." Sahut Ino sambil menuju kerumunan gadis – gadis itu.

"Tunggu aku, Pig!" teriak Sakura sambil mengejar Ino.

* * *

Maaf aku menghapus cerita ini sebelumnya, tiba tiba ide di otakku menghilang. Ada yg bisa beri saran tentang kira kira bagamaina kelanjutannya ? Saran atau Kritik ? Kalau ada yang mau memberi ide aku sangat berterima kasih.

 _Jaa ne._


End file.
